Then one fell out
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: My peace ended as he marched purposely towards me. I turned my blue eyes towards his whiskey coloured ones. His face formed an uncharacteristically serious frown. "What?" I asked him knowing the answer already but choosing to wait for conformation. He let out a whistle of air, "They're arguing again." The daughter of God has had enough with 3 of her brothers, she misses the 4th
1. To begin

I was lying down. Huge trees formed around me creating a protective canopy of a flowing green waterfall. My back was pressed against the soft bed of grass that smothered the ground. It was peaceful and it was fully my own. It was my own slice of paradise. A twinkle of sun caught my eye and I turned my head. Black met green as my hair fell from its confinements onto the grass. I was in heaven -literally.

My peace ended as he marched purposely towards me. I turned my blue eyes towards his whiskey coloured ones. His face formed an uncharacteristically serious frown. "What?" I asked him knowing the answer already but choosing to wait for conformation. He let out a whistle of air, "They're arguing again." I sighed. If he had not known me as well as he did, he would have mistaken it as annoyance. I was, in fact, deeply concerned and not for the first time. He lay beside me, sensing my unease, "It's probably nothing big. I raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't have come to me if it were a trivial matter. His eyebrows quirked in agreement and the jewels that lay beneath shifted displaying nervousness.

"What is it?" I asked following a small insect with my eyes.

There was a small silence as he seemed to be internally arguing with himself. Finally his voice was emitted around me.

"I'm leaving heaven." He said quickly, the words leaking, like a stream of water, from his mouth. My eyes widened and he finally had my full attention.

"What?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to believe him; I couldn't.

"I'm going to earth." His voice was strained.

I didn't feel sad or disappointed anymore, I felt rage.

The word hissed from my mouth like a disease before I could stop it, "Coward."

He winced, his face contouring into sadness, "I can't stay, not like this."

He tried to reason with me, lifting his arm to touch me. I flinched away.

"Leave like the coward you are Gabriel."

That was the last thing I said to my favourite brother before he disappeared


	2. Chapter 1- It burned

It was chaos. My haven, the place where I took solitude had been burned. The remembrance ash of the leaves fluttered to the ground. It would have looked beautiful, with the glowing orange framing the black trees. It would have except I still saw him tearing through my corner of heaven, something in his eyes I couldn't place. An unknown emotion, perhaps? I didn't know. It was gone my place and, then, so was he. Lucifer. A name that had once held something special to me. The name of my protector, my big brother. I resented him, hated him and I missed him. I missed who he was before all of this. I missed who I was before all this. Mainly, I missed Gabriel.

I stood at the edge of my room. The forest had completely burnt. Orange flames flickered, mocking me. I couldn't process what was happening. I didn't want to. There was a small noise, a flutter, like an amplified butterfly flapping its wings.

"What?" I asked, not turning to look at him. He stood emotionless as always. If I had to rank my brothers he would have been my third favourite, after this he had been bumped up to second. I wished I could say that I loved them all equally but then I would be lying and that would be a sin.

"We need to fight, it must be done." His tone was short, sharp and stern. It made me grit my teeth the way only my eldest brother could make me.

"You mean you need to fight." I bit back, my hair flickering around my face. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel the ice of his glare hitting my back. "Gabriel has given you a sense of attitude. You shouldn't be influenced by him, especially now he has betrayed..."

The rage bubbled in my stomach, the wind around us intensified, "Betrayed is what Lucifer did. Daddy's favourite couldn't take it any longer and he gave up. Gabriel didn't want to fight against those he loved." I whispered quietly, my voice dripped poison. Finally Michael walked in front of me. His blue eyes, similar to my own, were turned down in something resembling emotion. If I hadn't had been so annoyed myself, I would have been proud of him. "You're the one who called him a coward and told him to leave."

It was a cutting blow and I felt as though he had slapped me with his icy hands. I glared, the wind had now cocooned us. It was swirling round, carrying with it the ash that had once been my home. "Michael." I meet his eyes, "You want to fight Lucifer? So go to Hell!" I had the briefest second to realise that I had alienated another brother. I saw something along the lines of disappointment but then I was gone.


End file.
